


Fever Dreams

by Toot_My_Own_Horn



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, First Time, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toot_My_Own_Horn/pseuds/Toot_My_Own_Horn
Summary: I thought I'd challenge myself to write some more...mature content for these two, rather than my preferred wholesome fluff.
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Kudos: 8





	1. Nick

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd challenge myself to write some more...mature content for these two, rather than my preferred wholesome fluff.

The door slammed open and thudded against the wall, swinging on its hinges as the couple stumbled in over the threshold, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their mouths hungrily exploring every inch of each other they could find.

Nick blindly walked Diane backwards until she hit the wall with a thud and a giggle.

“Sorry!” he apologised, stopping to check that she was ok.

“Hush, it’s fine. Now get back down here and kiss me again!” she said, already reaching for him once more.

As he felt her lips press against his, he tightened his arms around her waist. The feel of her curves was simply delicious and he couldn’t help but run a hand up and down her side. As his fingers grazed the side of her breast, she gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deep inside her mouth - tasting, exploring.

Diane had raised one leg slightly and his hand caught at the bend of her knee, grasping her to him and feeling the heat of her core pressing against him.

God, he was so turned on.

“Bedroom?” she uttered in a breathy tone.

By means of an answer, he swept one arm under her, catching her behind the knees and scooping her up into his arms. He walked her upstairs, somehow instinctively knowing the way and only setting her down once they reached the bed.

Nick paused, the sight of Diane gazing up at him lovingly (but also with something like desire burning in her eyes) made him ache with longing in a way he’d never experienced before.

She sat up and dragged him towards her by the belt buckle, her eyes never leaving his as she loosened his belt and traced her fingers over the bulge underneath before slowly, seductively unzipping his trousers. She leaned in and kissed the area just below his belly button before gently nipping him with her teeth. He felt it like a bolt straight to his groin and let out a shaky breath as she soothed the delicate skin with a swipe of her tongue.

With trembling fingers, he reached over and began to unbutton her blouse. As each button gave way, he kissed the newly exposed skin with something akin to reverence, kneeling down between her legs for better access.

He drank in the sight of her in a dark, lacy bra, shimmying out of her jeans and laying back on the bed before beckoning him over with a finger, every bit aware of the effect she was having on him.

As he stood and stepped towards her, she lunged for him, kissing him passionately and showing no such patience in regards to undressing him, simply tugging his shirt over his head before pressing as much of their bodies together as she could manage.

It seemed she was as desperate to feel their skin touching as he was.

As they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Diane took charge and rolled them over so Nick was on his back. He could feel her intoxicating heat as she straddled him and began to press down against his now aching bulge. He felt the last of his restraint slipping as they began shamelessly rutting like teenagers, their mouths continuing to hungrily explore.

“Nick…” she whispered in his ear, before gently suckling on his earlobe. He heard her hum with delight as his hand stroked her side.

The hum repeated itself, though this time it sounded more like a buzz. A familiar buzz…

Nick sat bolt upright, momentarily disoriented before the fuzzy sights of his London flat started to seep in.

He reached for his glasses, turning off his alarm clock on the way, and let out a shuddering breath. He’d never been one for dreams of… that nature, but ever since returning from Gander (ever since meeting Diane, really) he’d been plagued by them almost nightly.

He glanced over at his bedside table, where (apart from his alarm clock) lay two items – the photo of Diane from Dover Fault, and a sort of slapdash calendar he’d made, counting down the days until he could fly back to Dallas and see Diane. He reached over and picked up the small pencil laying on top, using it to cross off another square.

 _Three more sleeps_ he thought. _Three more sleeps and then you’ll be with her again._

With a sigh, he arose and set off for the shower – a cold one this time, he thought.


	2. Diane

Diane arched her back against the sheets, gasping and unable to keep herself from moaning as she feels Nick’s tongue leave a hot, wet stripe down the length of her neck before kissing his way further down her chest, stopping to suckle at each breast.

 _Well, this is one of the more successful dinners I’ve cooked in a while_ , she thought to herself in a moment of absurdity, before returning her focus to the matter at hand – namely, the feel of Nick’s lean but surprisingly strong shoulders. 

She traced a finger over the freckles to be found there (“curse of the English!” he’d huffed self-deprecatingly when she’d paused to kiss them while removing his shirt). She couldn’t believe how fast this was all happening.

It wasn’t like her.

Then again, it had been a long time since anyone had made her feel the way Nick does. In fact, she’s not sure if anyone has ever made her feel the way Nick does. Particularly the way he makes her feel when he does that thing with his tongue.

“Do that again,” she demanded breathlessly.

He paused between her thighs, gazing up at her with a glint in his bright blue eyes.

“You like that?” he asked huskily. “What else would you like?”

This newfound confidence of his was undeniably sexy and Diane could feel her excitement as a kind of heat pooling low in her belly.

“You. I want you,” she whispered with a tremulous breath.

Nick grinned seductively as his mouth lowered towards her core infuriatingly slowly. His tongue swirled and weaved, driving her mad until she couldn’t take anymore and pulled him up towards her by his strong, freckly shoulders.

As their mouths met, she could taste herself on him (not altogether unpleasant) and the ache between her legs reached a fever pitch. With one swift thrust, he had plunged himself deep inside her and she cried out with satisfaction as…

Diane sat up with a gasp. Her skin was flushed and her skin bore a sheen of sweat, but she was very much alone.

 _Damn it,_ she thought. _Another one_.

She’d never really indulged in fantasies or dreams of a more explicit nature – they’d always made her blush and just led to feelings of awkwardness rather than arousal.

But since getting home from Gander (since meeting Nick, really) she hadn’t been able to get a single night’s sleep without dreaming about him in very intimate ways.

She glanced at the clock. It was far too early to get up for work, but perhaps a glass of water might help her cool off.

Padding into the kitchen, she turned on the light. As she reached for the fridge door to get out some chilled water, she smiled at the sight of Nick’s letter stuck to the door with magnets.

He had written to let her know he’d be in town for work in a few weeks (just a few days now, she thought with glee) and asked if she’d like to have dinner.

 _Well, only a few more restless nights to go,_ she mused as she poured herself a glass. _I may as well enjoy whatever dreams are waiting for me_ and she padded back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diane's turn for some interesting dreams... as always, reviews are love - let me know what you think.


	3. Dinner

_Well, this is one of the more successful dinners I’ve cooked in a while_ , Diane thought to herself sarcastically.

To begin with, she’d burned the sauce for the chicken, so their dinner was going to be dry and bland at best. The blouse she was hoping to wear had snagged on something in the laundry and came out with a gaping hole torn across the chest. She had finally decided what else to wear and was halfway through changing when Nick had rung the doorbell.

Flustered, she answered the door still doing up her top buttons. What was worse was Nick’s reaction. He definitely noticed, as his eyebrows shot up and his ears turned a deep shade of pink and that pretty much set the tone for the evening as one of awkwardness.

They had danced around each other, unsure of whether to greet one another with a hug, a peck on the cheek or even just a handshake. Nick seemed to be moving in for a hug, but had then tripped awkwardly on the doorstep and fallen forwards into Diane, pushing her against the wall.

“Sorry!” he apologised, gathering himself back up into some of his former decorum before checking she was alright.

“Hush, it’s fine,” she waved him off.

The rest of their dinner proceeded in much the same fashion – stilted attempts at conversation, longing looks that rapidly turned into glances at the floor, the ceiling, anything but each other the moment the other person glanced their way.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Nick made his excuses and bid Diane farewell, pushing down the mounting sense of disappointment and missed opportunity.

As she saw him to the door, Nick turned once more, frozen on the threshold as if to say something. Diane saw a thousand tiny expressions flicker over his face before one strangely akin to sadness took hold, he smiled ruefully and leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek.

“I’m sorry tonight turned into such an awkward mess,” he murmured. “Curse of the English, eh?”

“Oh, thank God, I thought it was just me!” Diane gasped, laughing a little louder than necessary out of sheer relief.

“It’s just… everything was going wrong, from the dinner to my shirt,” she continued, “and then when you got here I was worried I’d made a mess of things and I didn’t know what to say, or whether you’d like any of it. I… I didn’t know what you’d want,” she finished lamely.

“What I want?” he asked.

She nodded mutely.

“What I want is not to have to go back to London in three days’ time. I want there to be less than 5000 miles between us. I want to hear your voice every day and not just over the phone. I want to wake up next to you and for your smile to be the first thing that greets me. I want for the whole mess in Gander to have happened twenty years ago so we’d have more time together and I want to go back there and get married by the mayor after all and I just… I want… you, Diane. I want you.”

As he finished, he let out a sigh and his shoulders visibly slumped, a weight clearly having just been removed from them.

Diane choked back a sob before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into an embrace.

“Oh, Nick, that was beautiful!” she exclaimed before kissing him passionately.

His arms eagerly wrapped around her waist and he tilted her face up towards him, deepening the angle of the kiss. They eagerly devoured each other, hands grasping and sliding over shoulders, chasing any kind of purchase that would bring them closer together.

Nick blindly walked Diane backwards until she hit the wall with a thud and a giggle.

“Oof. Are you alright?” he checked, momentarily halting his affections to make sure Diane was okay.

“Never been better,” she hummed, pressing gentle kisses to the delicate skin behind Nick’s earlobe.

His pulse skyrocketed and as his thumb grazed the soft skin of her hip underneath her rucked up shirt, he murmured in Diane’s ear:

“Now, what about you? What do you want?”

She pulled back, a seductive glint in her eye.

“Why don’t you come upstairs and I’ll show you,” she said with a wink.

Needless to say, they both slept peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that their fever dreams were just a liiiitle bit prescient. After all the smut of the first two chapters, I thought I'd finish here with a tasteful fade-to-black. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some comments if you feel inclined.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go? Still within the bounds of propriety? Let me know with a comment, I'd love to know your thoughts!


End file.
